


I Need You To Trust Me

by A_Spark_Of_Hope



Series: Some Things Never Change [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Era, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, no one is underage here let's just be really clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spark_Of_Hope/pseuds/A_Spark_Of_Hope
Summary: During one of her rare visits with Rex, Ahsoka dreams what it would have been like if he'd found her right after the Siege of Mandalore.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Some Things Never Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	I Need You To Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Can I offer you all some fluff and smut and cheese in these trying times?

It wasn’t often that Ahsoka struggled to sleep. The work of the Rebellion, building it up from a cluster of poorly organized cells into a fighting force that could contend with the Empire was no easy feat, particularly since her attentions were being pulled in about a thousand different directions. So whenever she  _ did _ have the chance to sleep, she took it. 

Then Rex had come back into her life. Seeing him meant she had even less time on her hands, but that was an addition that she didn’t mind in the slightest. The time they spent together was always too short, but worth every stolen second.

They always took the time to reconnect emotionally first whenever they were able to reunite. Both insisted on this point, even as their bodies yearned for a more physical reunion. They knew from experience that solely satisfying their lust every single time they saw one another would turn whatever they had into nothing more than a wartime fling. They had been through too much for that.

Not that they didn’t indulge in the more physical reunions as well. 

Normally, after an evening of passionate, intense lovemaking - the kind that left her limbs shaking long after they’d changed positions to lie in each other’s arms - Ahsoka had no problem drifting off to sleep. But tonight was different. She was tired, but her large blue eyes were as wide open as they had been at midday, and there was nothing she could do to entice them to close.

She stared around her bunk, the near-total darkness punctuated only by low emergency lights on the floor near the door, and the odd blinking light from the devices she kept in here. The air around her hummed - the ambient noise common on all ships, born of recirculated air and thousands of systems working together to keep the ship functional. 

Rex huffed quietly in his sleep behind her, his breath warming her bare shoulder. Wiggling carefully so as not to wake him, she turned around so that she faced him. The time they had together was already too brief. She didn’t want to spend half of it with her back to him. They’d already wasted so much time as it was.

_ Sixteen years _ , she thought bitterly. She’d been without her best friend for sixteen lonely years. War had driven them apart then, and it was keeping them apart now, and it  _ wasn’t fair _ . She caressed his face lightly, her fingertips barely brushing his soft beard. Despite her caution, he stirred in his sleep though his eyes remained shut.

“What are you staring at?” he muttered.

“You.”

“Why? Nothing special to see here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“I’m never wrong,” he said, with the absolute certainty of someone who was still half-asleep and barely listening. 

“I spent years wishing I would turn around a corner into some meeting and see you there waiting. Seeing you here with me now is the most welcome sight I could ask for.”

At this, Rex opened his eyes and sighed. 

“We agreed, Ahsoka. After Mandalore, we agreed we would split up. It was the only way to stay safe.”

“I know. But I can’t tell you how many times I wanted you with me.”

“Like when?” he asked, pulling her closer. “Not as though I could do anything you couldn’t do on your own.”

She laughed quietly. That was true enough, for the most part, even though it would have been nice to have someone familiar there with her in her most nerve-wracking moments, or in her loneliest.

Especially the loneliest. 

She finally drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of fantasies she hadn’t had in years, fantasies of what the two of them might have had, if only he’d found her sooner. 

***

Ahsoka had been hiding on Thabeska for four months. Four long months since Mandalore. Enough time had passed that everything felt familiar. But still, nothing quite felt like  _ home _ yet. Home was meant to be comfortable. Somewhere you could relax. It was impossible to ever live worry-free, but when you were home, you could worry safely in the knowledge that things would work out. Back during the war, once she’d been sent from the Temple as a Padawan to Anakin Skywalker, home ceased to be a place. It became the people she surrounded herself with. Anakin. Obi-Wan. Rex.

Especially Rex.

She and the commander of the 501st had become close during the three years they fought side by side. She was Anakin’s Padawan, Rex commanded Anakin’s legion. They naturally had to work together quite often. Their partnership was so natural, it wasn’t long before her master simply paired her with Rex for an assignment and left them to carry it out without him. It was little wonder then that she’d developed a crush.

It was true, Rex technically shared a face with thousands of other men, men Ahsoka saw every day. Men she knew and worked with, that she was friends with. But it went beyond that: he was kind, he had a sense of humour, he understood her. They worked well together because he took the time to know how she worked. He always knew what she needed to hear after something went poorly. He was her best friend. And yes, it was certainly helpful that on the rare occasion he genuinely smiled, Ahsoka’s knees would get weak and tingly. 

But it didn’t help to think about him now. They’d gone their separate ways after the devastation at Mandalore. She still couldn’t close her eyes without seeing the rows upon rows of helmets on that icy moon. Each belonged to a trooper who had once fought for her. Who had cared for her enough to paint his helmet to match the markings on her face. All twisted by a deliberate sabotage of the cloning process. And now all dead. 

She tried not to let her mind wander down so unpleasant a path, All it did was make her spiral and panic, and that was something she could not afford. Though she no longer considered herself a Jedi, she was not so proud that she couldn’t admit when one of their teachings could be beneficial. Right now, she needed to meditate.

Her house was small, little more than a hut on property belonging to the family for whom she worked as an in-world transport pilot. A sleeping mat on the floor, a low wooden table and a small cooking area made up almost the entirety of her space. In what was undoubtedly a luxury for a house so simple, she had a small private fresher in the back corner of the room. Though there was ample room to meditate in here, she seized the opportunity to take advantage of the nice weather, and headed out into the gardens. 

The garden was not private, it was open to all residents of the compound. But at this time of day, the early evening when everyone not out on a job returned to their homes and families, Ahsoka had the whole place to herself. 

She sat on the ground, her back to an ornate, bubbling fountain. She focused on the sound of the water trickling into the pool below. She let it centre her, and closed her eyes. Nothing existed any longer, except for the sound of her breath and of the tinkling fountain, and the feel of the hot, dry day on her skin. The winds were calm, and the air was relatively free of the dust that normally blew through the compound. She slowly let go of every thought that haunted her, every memory that caused her heart to plummet and swirl in a frenzy of sadness and anger. 

How long she sat there, she couldn’t say. She’d been so lost in her meditation, it was only when she began to feel the chill of evening set in that she opened her eyes. The sun had mostly disappeared beyond the horizon, transforming the sky into a brilliant shade of violet. She tilted her face to the sky and watched the stars appear one by one. At last when the chill became too much, she stood and returned to her house for her nightly routine of food, a shower, then sleep.

She lay on her bed a short while later, wide awake. She’d achieved her goal in meditation. Images of Mandalore no longer swam before her eyes. She no longer felt on the verge of panic, no longer felt the tendrils of the Dark side poking at the edges of her mind. 

But she had not succeeded in putting aside every thought of her life before Thabeska. Because when she closed her eyes now, all she saw was Rex. 

The way he’d looked at her skeptically when they first met, then the way he looked at her with respect the last time they’d seen each other. Every mission they’d gone on together. Every quiet moment of friendship they’d shared. The way he smiled at her, the kind of smile that would take such hold of her that she would think about it for days. The way she would wake up from fevered dreams about him, dampness and discomfort between her legs. 

Ahsoka was beginning to feel much the same way now, the familiar throbbing urge spreading out from her core, materializing into an arousal that made her both sweat and shiver in total disregard of the temperature. 

She shut her eyes, the better to keep his face in mind, to cycle through memories of him. She slipped a shaking hand beneath her underwear and gently stroked her sensitive bud. She sighed out loud in relief, the pressure already ebbing. Coating her finger in her slick, she pressed it against her entrance and slid it in. She had no experience of this kind with anyone other than herself, but as she stroked her finger in and out, stimulating the most sensitive parts of herself, she imagined it was Rex touching her. He was the one causing that delicious pressure to build up in her abdomen. He was the one tenderly cupping one of her breasts. So convincing was her mental picture that as she came, she whispered his name into the empty room. 

The physical ache between her legs relieved, Ahsoka was now left with the crushing ache she felt in her chest instead. She had friends enough here on Thabeska, she was never alone if she didn’t want to be. But she missed her best friend.

And she was so  _ lonely. _

The night grew darker and darker. The sounds of the other families in the compound quieted until the only thing Ahsoka could hear was the sound of the little insects chirping outside. 

Then suddenly, she sat up, alert, as though someone had shouted in her ear. She would be joined shortly by someone. Who, she didn’t know. A friend, she sensed.

A rap at her door. 

“Ahsoka!” someone hissed. “Ahsoka.”

She shot to her feet, pulling down the hem of her sleep shirt. She would know that voice anywhere, but didn’t let herself believe it. It was only because she’d just been thinking about him. She must be dreaming.

Nevertheless, she crept to her door, and cracked it open to peer at the newcomer, her heart pounding so hard it must have been visible through her sleep shirt.

Once look at the face that stared back at her and her heart stopped entirely.

_ “Rex?” _ she gasped.

She pulled him inside and slammed the door shut, then leapt into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck. 

“You’re here,” she said, her voice muffled.

“You’re ok,” Rex breathed, stroking the lekku that ran down her back. “Thank the Force, you’re ok.”

Her headtails were as sensitive to touch as any other part of her, but the way Rex was stroking them now sent a wave of heat through her. She became keenly aware of how her chest was crushed against his, how her pelvis was pressed to his muscular abdomen. She pulled her head out from the crook of his neck.

“I’ve been so worried,” Rex breathed. “After Mandalore-”

“Don’t worry about that now,” Ahsoka said just as quietly. 

Their noses were so close they brushed together. She tentatively pressed her lips to his, softly at first. He responded by pressing his lips harder against hers, and bit her lower lip lightly. 

She’d spent so long imagining how it would feel to kiss him, imagining every detail of the moment, what she would do and how he would respond. But now that it came down to it, she let instinct take over. She opened for him, relishing the taste of him as their tongues swirled together in a heady mix of arousal and adrenaline brought on by the unexpected nature of their reunion. 

Rex’s hands ran down her back and over the curve of her ass. They settled on the lean muscles of her thighs, and squeezed. Though she’d just made herself come, she could feel herself growing wet again. That snapped her back to reality. She unwound her bare legs from his waist and stepped down onto the floor.

“What are you doing here?” she said, leading him to her sleeping mat, the only soft place to sit in the house.

“I can’t stay,” he said quickly, sitting next to her. “I just had to make sure you were ok. So I tracked you.”

“You just got here,” she said frantically. “What do you mean you can’t stay?”

“The Empire…they’re rounding up old Clones. Terminating the ones who tampered with their chips. I wasn’t the only one.”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow. I have passage on a freighter out of here.”

“Tomorrow? You just got here, and it’s already so late.”

“You’re right.” He shifted away from her as he spoke, as if he intended to stand. “It’s late. You should go back to sleep, and I’ll-”

“Stay.”

She whispered the last word, holding onto his hand tightly. She crawled forward, climbed into his lap and kissed him again. His fingers bunched up the fabric of her sleep shirt, pulling on it so firmly she thought it might rip.

“Ahsoka,” he said, breaking away from her.

“If you have to leave tomorrow, then I want to spend tonight with you.”

She rolled her hips against his hardening member, leaving little doubt as to what she meant.

“We can’t. You can’t want…you’re just a-”

“If you say ‘kid’, I will run you through with a dull kitchen blade. I’m an adult now, Rex. Trust me with my decisions.”

“Have you…” he looked almost embarrassed. “Have you ever…?”

Ahsoka shook her head.

“There wasn’t ever anyone at the Temple. And once the war started…”

“What, no one on the battlefield caught your eye?” he grinned.

“Someone did.” She stroked his cheek, and gazed at him significantly. The pads of her fingers felt the heat rising in his face. 

“Are you sure?”

“I am. I want it to be you.”

His heart beat quickly against his chest, so hard she could feel it in her own. He was nervous and not meeting her gaze. 

“The thing is, Ahsoka, I haven’t ever- Not really-This should be special.”

“But it’s  _ you.  _ It’s already special.”

She gathered the fabric of his shirt in her hands and slowly ran it up his body. He inhaled sharply but didn’t protest. Emboldened, she pushed it up faster, relenting control when it came time to get it over his head and arms.

The shirt removed and forgotten already, Ahsoka sat back on his legs and admired him, the hard lines of his muscles visible even in the semi-darkness. She imagined lying beneath him, exploring his body with her hands and her mouth. She pictured what it would be like to have his strong arms braced on either side of her as their hips lay flush. She was so used to imagining him like this, it was hard to believe that this was now her reality. 

“See something you like?” Rex teased lightly. She swallowed, keenly aware of how suddenly dry her mouth had gone. Since she didn’t seem particularly inclined to move, or speak, Rex took over, bringing his lips gently to hers. She tried to relax against his mouth, doing her best to set aside the new emotion that threatened to over take her. Rex felt how unrelenting she was and pulled back slightly.

“Everything alright?”

She thought about ignoring the question and pressing on. But he looked at her so earnestly, with so much concern, she didn’t have the heart to lie. Plus this was  _ Rex _ . Her Rex. He would understand.

“I think I’m nervous.”

“So am I,” he admitted. “But we’ll stop anytime you want to. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good,” Rex said, nibbling gently at the corner of her jaw. “Lie back on the mat.”

She slipped off his lap and did as he asked. Rex stood carefully and undressed until he was down to only his underwear, which did little to conceal the evidence of his arousal. He returned to the floor, and crawled over her, supporting himself on his forearms.

“Still sure?” he asked.

“Still sure.”

“Then let’s get rid of this.”

He shifted to one side, supporting himself on a single arm, while slowly unbuttoning her sleep shirt with the other hand. At last the final button was open, and he brushed the sides of the shirt off of her, revealing her breasts to him. She trembled with arousal and anticipation, waiting to see what he would do next.

He climbed back on top of her, and for a moment, simply looked down at her and smiled. His skin against hers sent a wave of heat coursing through her, and pooled in her belly. 

Rex stroked her lekku, then chuckled softly as Ahsoka drew a shaky breath.

“You like this?”

“Yes.”

He continued to stroke with one hand, pushing himself up a bit higher to look her in the eye. In an act born of pure determination, she concentrated on his face.

“Ahsoka, you’ve touched yourself before, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, a very visible flush washing over her face.

“What is it?”

“I, uh, I did earlier tonight. Before you got here.”

“Really?” He kissed her neglected lekku, and smiled against it as he asked, “What were you thinking about?”

“You,” she replied at once. “Always you.”

His cock, already hard and pressing against her thigh grew even harder. She tensed.

“Don’t worry,” he said, correctly guessing the source of her anxiety. “I’m going to take my time and get you ready first. I said I wanted this to be special for you. I meant it.”

He gently bit and sucked at the soft flesh around her collar bones, working his lips further down her body. Reaching her breasts, he swirled his tongue until he had her gasping. 

“I thought you said you hadn’t done this before,” she panted. 

“I’ve done  _ some _ things, Ahsoka.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Enough to make you feel  _ really _ good, I’ll wager.”

He ran one hand down her body and palmed her mound. His fingers pressed lightly against her slit, and though she still wore her underwear, there was no way he couldn’t feel the proof of her desire.

“Looks like it’s working,” he said, letting one of his fingers tentatively circle her bud through the thin fabric.

“Rex,” Ahsoka whispered as her hips involuntarily twitched against him. “Please. Touch me.”

His hand dipped between fabric and skin. The friction of his calloused fingers on her sensitive flesh drew a quiet moan from her lips. He focused solely on stroking her clit as he kissed her jaw, letting her grow wetter and more relaxed. He withdrew, and she let out a little cry of protest. He tore the thin material off her hips, and tossed the now-useless underwear to the side.

“Ahsoka,” he breathed, returning his hand to where she wanted it most. “Spread your legs for me?”

She drew her knees further apart, and was rewarded with the agonizing pleasure of one of his fingers pressing lightly at her entrance.

“This might be uncomfortable, I’ve heard it can be,” he cautioned.

“That’s ok.”

He gently began to sink his digit into her, pausing every so often to let her get used to it. This already felt so different to when she did it herself. His fingers were thicker, and if one already had her feeling this full, what would two feel like?

She clenched involuntarily at the thought, and Rex froze. 

“Just relax, Ahsoka. Relax. Let me take care of you. Can you manage that, Commander?” 

He was teasing her, trying to put her at ease. It worked.

“Yes, Captain Rex, I think I can manage that.”

His finger sank into her up to the knuckle, and he held in place for a moment before beginning to stroke her inner walls. She relaxed enough that he added a second finger to his ministrations, and other than feeling gloriously stretched out, she hardly noticed. 

A familiar pressure built in her hips, like little jolts of electricity pulsing through her. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged. 

“Rex, I’m-”

She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before a wave of pleasure overtook her. She curled into him, gasping his name out for the second time that night. Only this time, the cause of her bliss was there to hear her.

“How did that feel?” Rex asked her. “Are you alright?”

“Wonderful,” she said, staring at him with unfocused eyes. “It felt wonderful.”

“We can stop there if you want,” he offered, wiping a drop of sweat off her brow.

“No.” She shook her head. “I said I wanted to be with you tonight. I still do.”

Rex rose to his knees and pushed off his underwear. Ahsoka’s eyes widened in surprise. She knew he was big, she could feel it when he was pressed against her thigh. But now staring at his fully erect cock, she began to have concerns about how exactly this would work. She voiced them to Rex.

“We’ll go slow,” he assured her, lowering down so he was once again on top of her. “But you need to tell me how slow. Remember this is new to me too. If it hurts, if you want me to stop, you tell me. Promise?”

“Promise.”

He wrapped her long legs around him and guided himself to her entrance. He coated himself in her slick and carefully pressed the head of his cock against her.

Ahsoka muffled a sound of pain, and Rex stilled. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She nodded at him quickly and he pushed a little further into her.

“Does it hurt?” he asked her.

“A little. But I expected it to.” 

They’d taught them the basic mechanics of intercourse back at the temple, followed by a lengthy lecture on the dangers of emotional attachment. She put the temple out of her mind, choosing instead to focus on the man in front of her, to whom she was most certainly emotionally attached. 

He gently rocked his hips, sinking a little further into her each time. When at last he was fully sheathed, Ahsoka was already breathless. Her inner walls strained against him, trying in vain to clench. Rex showed his characteristically incredible amount of restraint, holding perfectly still while he waited for her to adjust to his size. Her eyes were screwed shut. She needed to relax.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he muttered, face buried against her shoulder.

“Kiss me?” she asked. He obliged at once, lifting his head and planting soft pecks on her eyelids, her cheekbones, the corners of her mouth. He finally took her lips and forced them open into a deep, sensual kiss. It had the desired effect. Her discomfort lessened. She turned her face away from his.

“Rex,” she gasped. “I need you to move.”

He drew his hips back slightly, then pushed back into her slowly. 

“Is that good?” he asked her, after repeating the motion a few more times.

“Yes.  _ Yes _ ,” she whispered, digging her nails into his muscular back. She rocked her hips in time with his, the discomfort soon forgotten, and giving way to a whole new set of sensations. Rex, following his instincts she assumed, began to roll his hips a little faster. Each thrust forced a small moan from her throat. 

Rex suddenly rocked them both upright so that he rested on his haunches, and she straddled his legs. The new angle made her cry out as he thrust up into her, hitting a place he hadn’t been able to before. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his sweat-slicked chest. His coarse chest hair scratched at her nipples and made her eyes roll back in her head with the utter bliss of it all. 

“I’m not going to last,” he groaned. He dipped his hand between them and circled her clit again. “I want to feel you come apart around me. Do you think you can give me that?”

“Anything, Rex. I’ll give you anything you ask for, if you keep making me feel this good.”

He increased the pressure, and she broke apart, hoarsely calling his name. With a final groan of her name tumbling from his lips, he came apart as well, filling her with a warm gush that leaked down her thighs when she lifted herself off of him.

The primal instincts that had taken over in the heat of the moment were gone. He was back to being the attentive best friend. He went into the fresher and returned with a damp towel for her. By the time they were cleaned up and lying together on her mat, the first hint of dawn was creeping over the horizon.

“Are you alright?” he asked her sincerely. “Not sore?”

“No, sore. But a good kind of sore. Like the kind you get after a good workout.”

“It’s a shame I can’t stay, make sure you work out more often. I know how dedicated you are.” 

He laughed, but it didn’t meet his eyes.

“You could, you know. Stay, I mean.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

She huffed in frustration and planted her chin on his chest.

“I promise you, Ahsoka, we will see each other again. “

“I’ll make sure of it,” she said, planting a kiss on him that she hoped he would remember long after he’d left.

***

Ahsoka woke the next morning to Rex gently shaking her shoulder. He hadn’t gotten out of bed, but he was half-leaning against the bulkhead. 

“You asked me to wake you,” he said apologetically. “Said you had a meeting in an hour.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Good dream?” Rex asked, guiding her to more of a seated position so that she lay against his chest. “You were smiling in your sleep.”

“The best.”

She told him everything, speaking every detail she could remember out loud, as if by sharing it, it wouldn’t be so easily forgotten. Rex listened attentively, stroking her lekku absentmindedly. After she told her story, she grew silent. Rex kissed her forehead.

“Part of it’s true, you know,” she said quietly.

“Part of what?”

“The dream.” She turned her piercing gaze on him. “My first time was on Thabeska. Doesn’t matter who it was. I wanted it to be you.”

“Did you?”

“If only I’d been older during the war,” she said. “It could have been. We could have had so much more time together.”

“I’m here now,” he said soothingly. “We have time together now. Let’s use it.”

He drew her on top of him, planting his hands on her body so she couldn’t wiggle away - not that she wanted to.

“I have a meeting,” she sighed half-heartedly.

“They’ll wait for you.”

“They’ll notice I’m late-” she broke off as Rex brought his plush lips to her throat. He reached between them and teased at her folds.

“I’ll make sure you get there, don’t worry.”

“Promise?” she sighed, already trying to press into his fingers.

“You trust me?”

“I love you.”

Rex froze and so did she. She hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out. He half-sat up and kissed her roughly, flipping them over so he lay on top of her. He kissed her till her lips were swollen, then propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her, his kind eyes crinkled.

“I love you too, Ahsoka.”

It was only later, as she lay with her breath coming in hard, unmoving and boneless, a delicious soreness between her legs and Rex’s arm on top of her that Ahsoka realized what they had wasn’t just love.

It was home.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is really? This is me wanting to write a younger Ahsoka/Rex while also keeping it internally consistent with the one shots I've already done.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
